


Notes

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Harry, Insecure Harry, Love Letters, M/M, Musician Harry, Nail Polish, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Shy Harry, Strangers to Lovers, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Harry es inseguro, la sociedad es cruel y Louis recibe cartas anónimas de "H" .
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Por algún motivo decidí que sería buena idea pasar mis historias de wattpad hacia aquí, entonces eso estoy haciendo... Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias!

-⚓- **el ancla entre guiones separa las partes de un mismo capítulo.**

*⛵* **el barco entre asteriscos separa un capítulo de otro.**

* * *

**S** urgió de forma espontánea, Harry no tenía planeado convertir su rutina en una cursi novela romántica.

Fue improvisado, estaba sentado sobre el final de una escalera cuando el humo del cigarrillo llegó hasta él desde el corredor superior. Arrugó su nariz y pensó en retirarse, pero entonces escuchó aquella voz que era capaz de reconocer entre miles de universitarios desparramados por el campus.

\- _No sé si podré lograrlo._

\- _Oh, vamos. No será tu primera vez actuando._

\- _Esta vez hay un título que debo recibir y directores buscando nuevos talentos de por medio, Liam._

\- _Louis, te he visto actuar desde que teníamos cinco años, lo harás bien._

Cenizas del cigarrillo cayeron unos pasos delante de él cuando la pequeña conversación fue finalizada. Creía que no se trataba de mala educación cuando no había sido su intención escuchar.

Era su último año en la universidad y todavía seguía en él aquella inseguridad que arrastraba desde la escuela secundaria y esperaba haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Harry sabía lo condicionante que era no creer en uno mismo. Dicho de otra forma, sabía lo que era creer cosas negativas sobre uno mismo. Si podía evitarlo, haría hasta lo imposible por no ver a Louis sumergido en aquella oscura profundidad que era la ansiedad. Incluso si Louis no sabía quién era él.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que llevaba enamorado de Louis cinco años, el tiempo exacto de duración de su carrera, y el otro chico todavía no estaba al tanto de su existencia.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, tomó su cuaderno y escribió lo que deseaba poder decirle en persona. Se aseguró de cortar la hoja en forma prolija y caminó hasta el único lugar donde se atrevía a depositar su nota.

-⚓-

Cuando al terminar su ensayo fue llamado por Bety, la secretaria de la sección informativa junto al teatro universitario, lo último que Louis esperaba escuchar era que alguien había dejado una carta a su nombre.

Dejó caer su agotado cuerpo sobre un banco de espera y abrió la nota con curiosidad. Se sorprendió al leer su contenido.

_"Hola, Louis_

_Sé que esto es raro y quiero empezar pidiéndote disculpas si llego a incomodarte. No soy un acosador, lo prometo. Tampoco fue mi voluntad escuchar una conversación privada. Sucedió sobre mi cabeza, literalmente._

_Si hago esto de forma espeluznante es porque no tengo el coraje suficiente para acercarme a hablar contigo._

_Solamente quería decirte que eres increíble y podrás demostrarlo en la obra. No dudes ni un segundo de ti mismo. Te vi actuar, créeme cuando digo que brillas con mayor intensidad que los focos alumbrando la escena._

_Tienes un talento innato, dejarás a todos enamorados de ti._

_Mucha mierda, Lou._

_H"_

\- Betty –llamó, luego de su tercera lectura a la carta-. ¿Quién ha dejado esto?

La mujer sonrió con complicidad. Lucía un brillo maternal en sus ojos.

\- No lo sé, cariño, pero debo suponer que se trata de algo bueno a juzgar por tu sonrisa.

\- Lo es, sí.

*⛵*

\- Harry, bebé, mira con atención porque este gol es para ti.

Niall sopló un beso en su dirección, aprovechó las risas de sus amigos como distracción y se escabulló hacia el arco sin tanta resistencia.

Harry tapó su rostro del sol para observar con claridad la diversión que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Algunas veces dejaba su puesto a un costado de la cancha y se atrevía a tropezar dentro de ella, sin embargo, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que el amistoso partido no se tornaba competitivo y su equipo le lanzaba disgustadas miradas cuando no era lo suficientemente bueno recuperando la pelota.

Las cervezas que estaban en juego eran de suma importancia, al parecer. De todas formas, Harry prefería relajarse en algún rincón hasta que empiece su próxima clase.

Las cosas se ponían más divertidas con Niall allí, él había logrado entablar numerosas amistades en su recorrido por la universidad. Cuando sus recesos no coincidían, Harry vagaba solo por el establecimiento e intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con caras conocidas que se cruzaban en su camino; pero cuando su amigo estaba junto a él, Harry era partícipe de diversas actividades propias de universitarios.

La pelota se desvió por el travesaño derecho causando otra oleada de risas.

\- Lo siento, cariño –Le habló Niall, con un fingido puchero, y reanudó su trote por el césped.

Bajó el rostro para reírse y se encontró con el papel en blanco que se hallaba intentando rellenar hasta que se vio interrumpido.

Suspiró y se permitió escribir lo que sentía. Esta vez estaba determinado a ignorar la duda en su mente.

-⚓-

_"Hola, Lou, me han dicho que mi nota te ha hecho sonreír._

_¿Es eso verdad? Porque me haría muy feliz saber que fui el causante de una de tus sonrisas._

_Me encanta la forma que toman tus labios cuando se inclinan hacia arriba. Tus mejillas se ven tan tiernas cuando se redondean. Tu nariz se llena de pequeñas arruguitas que llegan hasta el contorno de tus ojos entrecerrados y es simplemente entrañable._

_Eres adorable y hermoso, Louis._

_¿He perdido toda mi dignidad? No importa, tenía que hacerte saber eso también._

_Sonríe de nuevo, Lou._

_H"_

Sentir aquel cosquilleo en su interior era inquietante. No debía emocionarse tan intensamente por la nota de un desconocido.

En su defensa, él nunca fue receptor de cartas escritas a mano con anterioridad. Más específicamente, no recordaba haber recibido tan bellas palabras por alguien que no sea su madre.

Sí, en reiteradas oportunidades se vio halagado por conquistas en medio de una fiesta y algunas otras veces se sintió feliz al recibir felicitaciones por su actuación, pero nunca antes había sido el destinatario de sentimientos genuinamente sinceros y desinteresados.

Acarició el papel con la yema de sus dedos y lo dobló cuidadosamente. Cogió el lazó que robó el día anterior del cuarto de su hermana, colocó la segunda nota sobre la primera y las ató suavemente antes de guardarlas en su mochila.

*⛵*

\- ¡Betty!

Era una de las pocas veces en las que Louis sentía más ganas de salir del teatro que de permanecer dentro.

\- ¿Ha llegado mi carta? –preguntó, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

\- Sí, Lou.

Se privó de realizar brincos exagerados y vergonzosos, en su lugar, se balanceó con las puntas de los pies reiteradas veces.

Esperaría unos segundos más para leer su nota, primero deseaba intentar algo. Ensayó su mejor mirada inocente y retorció una compradora sonrisa hacia la mujer mirándolo.

\- Betty, tú sabes quién me envía las cartas –Betty asintió en silencio-. ¿No crees que sería más fácil revelarme su identidad? Podría ir a buscarlas por mi cuenta.

\- Cariño, adoro formar parte de esto.

\- Oh, vamos, pensé que estarías de mi lado –exageró un dramático suspiro-. ¿Le has realizado mi pregunta?

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Respondió?

\- No lo sé, Lou, puedes leerlo tú mismo.

Su corazón bombeó alocado. Marcaba con sus latidos el ritmo de sus manos al desdoblar el papel.

_"¡Hola Lou!_

_No estaba muy seguro sobre escribir esta nota. No me malinterpretes, amo poder comunicarme contigo de alguna forma, es solo que no estoy seguro de qué tan incómodo es esto para ti._

_Tenía una excusa para la primer carta, ahora no sé qué más puedo decirte sin volverme una molestia en tu día. Dios, no estoy logrando explicarme bien._

_Tengo muchas cosas que deseo poder decirte, Lou, pero no sé hasta dónde me animaré a exponerme. Tampoco sé qué tanto estás dispuesto a recibir._

_Espero no ser un fastidio :)._

_Entonces... Estuve viendo el detrás de escena de la obra hoy. Es todo tan absolutamente fantástico allí. Me sentí sumergido en un cuento de hadas. No conozco Disney, pero me atrevo a decir que puedes experimentar la misma magia dentro de un teatro._

_Es fácil ver por qué eres tan aficionado a la actuación. No puedo esperar a ver todo aquello en acción, a verte a ti en acción._

_Me gusta escribirte, Lou._

_H_

_P.D. Siento la desprolijidad, Betty me ha dicho que preguntaste si me conocías._

_Es difícil de responder, Lou. Nos hemos visto, hemos estado en el mismo sitio, pero tú no sabes quién soy yo._

_De nuevo soné espeluznante. Quise decir que estuvimos juntos algunas veces. Ya sabes, amigos de amigos._

_Nunca hablamos, sin embargo, no directamente. No conoces mi nombre ni estás al tanto de mí._

_¿Hablo mucho? Lo siento. Redondeando, la respuesta es no. No me conoces, Lou"._

\- Betty, por Dios, él estuvo en el teatro.

Las personas dispersas a su alrededor voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar su tono algo elevado.

\- ¿Lo hizo, Lou?

\- Estuvo aquí y no lo vi, Betty. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Dice que no lo conozco.

\- Eso es una pena, cariño.

Intuía que el tono por demás dulce de la mujer estaba estratégicamente empleado. Se sentía una de sus hermanas pequeñas diciéndole a su mamá que había conocido a Mickey en el shopping.

\- No, espera, hay algo peor que eso, tú conoces a esta linda persona y yo no. ¡Eso es injusto! Soy quien recibe sus cartas, yo debería conocerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga eso por ti cuando traiga la próxima nota, Lou?

\- Quiero que también le digas que no deje de escribirme, por favor.

-⚓-

Vio la forma en que Louis elevaba su cuerpo y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Betty antes de alejarse con gracia.

Agachó el rostro cuando el chico pasó por su lado. Se sentía a punto de ser descubierto realizando algo malo.

Fue en vano, sin embargo, los ojos de Louis nunca se detuvieron a mirarlo.

Los pocos segundos que permaneció con su resignada sonrisa hacia el suelo fueron suficientes para que un grupo de universitarios lo encontrara divertido y cuchicheara sobre él.

Encogió su cuerpo en un intento de protegerse. Le sorprendía seguir sin acostumbrarse a la burla malintencionada de la sociedad.

*⛵*

\- ¡Harry, dulzura! –Betty se detuvo frente a ellos, lucía acelerada y aliviada-. Creí que no te encontraría antes de finalizar mi descanso. Hola, cariño –sonrió girando su rostro hacia Niall.

\- Betty, lo siento –se lamentó mientras se ponía de pie para saludarla apropiadamente-. ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Nada para preocuparse. Vengo de parte de Louis –hurgó en su bolsillo y recuperó un pequeño papel-. Me ha pedido que te diga algo, lo he anotado para no olvidarlo.

La sonrisa de la mujer era cálida y reconfortante. Harry creía que Betty era una excelente madre y abuela.

\- ¿De verdad? –musitó ansioso y sintió tras él la curiosidad de Niall al escuchar la conversación.

\- En primer lugar pidió que no dejes de escribirle.

\- Lo sé –Betty inclinó el rostro en confusión ante su declaración-. Me escondí para ver su reacción al leer mi carta –confesó avergonzado.

\- Entonces también sabes que desea conocerte –asintió en silencio. Betty continuó con lo que tenía para decir-. No preguntaré por qué no hablas con él, pero creo que deberías hacerlo. Estuvo temprano en mi escritorio, preguntó si conocía a tus amigos y me dejó dicho que escribas algo sobre ti hoy.

\- Oh, entiendo –rascó su nuca e intentó no perderse en sus pensamientos-. Gracias, Betty.

\- Está bien, cariño. Iré a comer algo antes de volver a mi trabajo, cuídense.

Betty estiró el brazo hacia él y acarició su mejilla antes de retirarse. La observó hasta verla perderse entre la gente, luego se dejó caer sobre el banco junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué no me has dicho, Harry? –murmuró Niall en un tono maternal.

Aprovechó las largas horas que tenían de espera para su siguiente clase y le contó a Niall sobre las cartas. Su amigo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchó atentamente y esperó a que terminara su nervioso relato para volver a hablar.

\- Me temo que yo sí voy a preguntar por qué no hablas con él.

\- Louis nunca me prestaría atención. Dios, Ni, él no voltea a mirarme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ¿Bromeas? Ha estado hablando contigo y nunca giró hacia mí o me dirigió la palabra. Niall, no sabe que existo. Él quiere conocer a la persona que se imaginó al leer las cartas, no a mí. No soy ese chico, Ni.

\- No te he visto intentar acercarte tampoco.

\- P-porque no llegaría a nada –tartamudeó nervioso por la insistencia de Niall-. Él me rechazaría y luego no podría ni siquiera amarlo en silencio porque él lo sabría. Sería tan vergonzoso.

\- Harry, ven aquí –Niall abrió sus brazos y le permitió recostarse sobre su torso-. ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto?

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos para no divisar a nadie mirando hacia ellos con cara de horror. Por muy liberal que la sociedad pretendía ser, él sabía que todavía estaban allí las miradas dispuestas a juzgar.

Niall apretó el agarre a su alrededor antes de seguir hablando.

\- ¿Sabes que los chicos también te quieren, no? Porque muchas veces parece que no estás al tanto de ello. Harry, eres un chico muy hermoso y muy increíble. Eres nuestro pequeño diamante. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando Dan se peleó durante el partido? Lo hizo porque el otro tipo dijo que quien ganaba se quedaba con el chico de la camisa rosa que siempre estaba a un lado del campo.

\- ¿Dan hizo eso? –cuestionó sorprendido. Pensaba que Dan lo veía solamente como al amigo de Niall.

El amigo con camisa rosa de Niall.

\- Amor, puedes ser más desinhibido junto a los chicos. Ellos quieren que lo seas. No saltan sobre ti como lo hacen conmigo porque temen intimidarte y asustarte. Luces tan poderoso y frágil al mismo tiempo que los chicos creen que te aíslas porque prefieres estar contigo mismo y no sé cuánta mierda filosófica más. Te ven seguro y a gusto con lo que haces.

\- No soy seguro –se quejó.

\- Lo sé –Niall reía mientras se asomaba sobre él para ver su rostro-. Mírate, eres un bebé gatito asustado y torpe. Sin embargo, Harry, también eres divertido y tienes un corazón enorme. Luces admirable e inalcanzable, como si en realidad no te afectara lo que piensan los demás.

\- Pero sí me afecta, Ni.

\- Y eso es lo que te hace lucir así, amor. No dejas que todo eso te impida ser quien eres, incluso si al mismo tiempo no crees en ti mismo y te escondes por miedo –Niall se detuvo a observar su sorprendido pestañeo-. No estás entendiendo el punto, ¿no crees que a Louis pueda pasarle lo mismo? Quizá cree que eres demasiado para él.

Harry soltó una carcajada y tapó su boca en vergüenza. Se forzó a detener su risa mientras limpiaba la humedad en sus ojos.

\- Puedo hacer uso de toda mi ingenuidad y creerme tu hermoso discurso, pero no me pidas que me crea esa ridiculez sobre Louis.

\- No he dicho que sea así exactamente –bufó Niall-. Tampoco te permitiré creer que no puedes hablar con él porque te crees inferior y piensas que no podría estar contigo.

\- No lo discutiré –cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh, mira, los gatitos pueden hacer pucheros –se burló Niall pellizcando su mejilla. Harry fracasó en alejarse y lucir molesto-. Vamos, escribe esa carta antes que sea tarde.

-⚓-

_"¡Hola, Lou!_

_Me alegra poder estar escribiendo esta carta._

_Supongo que comenzaré por responder tu pregunta. Sí, conoces a mis amigos. Eres amigo de algunos, de hecho._

_Me has pedido que hable de mí. No sé hablar de mí, Lou. No tengo mucho para decir, en verdad._

_Estudio composición musical, este es mi último año. Estoy muy ansioso por enfrentarme a todo luego de tantos años dentro de la facultad. No estoy seguro de absolutamente nada y eso me hace temblar de miedo._

_Me encanta el olor de los días lluviosos. Amo las flores, aunque suelen darme alergia. Podría pasarme horas frente al mar sin hacer nada más que mirarlo. Adoro los barcos, pero me da un poco de miedo la navegación. Las canciones infantiles me hacen llorar. Bebo dos tazas de café por día, quizá tres. Creo que el mundo sería un lugar horrible si el helado no existiera. El chocolate me hace ser mejor persona. Quisiera poder volar, el problema es que le temo a las alturas. Pierdo el tiempo dibujando y lo hago pésimo. Tengo dos mascotas, un perro y un gato, me gustaría poder decir que se llevan bien... Sé que en el fondo se aman tanto como yo los amo a ellos._

_No estoy seguro sobre qué debía escribir. Ojalá esto sirva, nunca dije tanto de mí como lo hice recién._

_Espero tengas un gran día, Lou._

_H"_

\- ¡Betty! –llamó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con la carta apretada contra su pecho.

Lo exaltado de su voz sobresaltó a Betty, quien soltó asustada los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

\- Dios, Lou, casi me matas.

\- Lo siento, Betty –se disculpó apresurado-. Encontraré a este chico y lo besaré, te lo prometo.

Se colgó del escritorio, besó la mejilla de Betty y salió corriendo mientras la mujer reía tras él.

*⛵*

_"Hola, Lou..._

_Es la cuarta carta que escribo en el día. Las tres anteriores están rotas y arrugadas en el fondo de mi mochila, espero que esta no sufra el mismo final._

_Cuando recibí el papel con un pedido tuyo, jamás pensé leer algo así._

_Me esperaba alguna pregunta aleatoria y sin sentido, no aquel "¿Qué sientes por mí?" escrito en tu adorable letra._

_Era mi primer año aquí cuando mi clase de_ _Audioperceptiva fue interrumpida por un grupo de estudiantes._ _Lucían todos muy emocionados por anunciar su obra._

_Estaba este chico, sin embargo, que era sumamente hermoso y carismático. En una pequeña charla supo comprarse a todo un auditorio y consiguió que cada alumno de aquella cátedra asista al teatro._

_La noche de la función salí deseando ver más de ese chico. Era una conexión magnética la que sentía hacia él. Parecía un profesional metido en el cuerpo de un amateur universitario. Las escenas en las que él no participaba yo me hallaba rogando con ansiedad por su próxima aparición. Desde ese día hasta hoy, las idas al teatro universitario se volvieron un poco frecuentes en mis escasas opciones de salidas._

_Luego descubrí a mis amigos hablando con él. Comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos y yo actuaba como un hermano menor entusiasmado por el amigo lindo de su hermano mayor._

_Un día se acercó hacia mi amigo y lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No tenía pensado ir porque yo estaba ahí y él nunca me habló a mí, pero este amigo me arrastró con él y todos los demás._

_Recuerdo a la perfección mi deseo de conocer a ese chico. Yo quería que él sea mi amigo._

_No creo que sepas la forma en que él lucía. La forma en que tú lucías, Lou._

_Eres de esas personas que llaman la atención. Estás allí sin darte cuenta de lo que tu presencia causa. Eres divertido, inteligente y altruista. Puedes tener el peor de los días e incluso así intentas hacer feliz a los demás. Eres leal y defiendes a quien quieres contra todo y todos._

_Estás tan lleno de vida y eres tan hermoso._

_En este momento debo verme como un fanático hablándole a su ídolo. Sé que dije no conocerte directamente, pero soy testigo de todo aquello que mencioné._

_Pecaré de loco, pero esto es todo lo que siento por ti._

_Estoy patéticamente (platónicamente, quizá), enamorado de ti hace cinco años._

_H_

_P.D. Realmente espero no haberte asustado. Dime si ya no quieres que siga escribiéndote, lo entenderé"._

Su cuerpo temblaba y su sonrisa dolía al ensancharse involuntariamente. Louis estaba siendo incapaz de contener el torbellino de emociones que sacudía su cuerpo cada vez que leía una nueva carta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lou? –quiso saber Betty

\- Sí, estoy bien –tiró de su pelo teatralmente mientras buscaba la forma de poner en palabras sus pensamientos-. Siento que es un chico muy especial el que tengo aquí en mis cartas –admitió-. Y me desespera sentir todo esto al leerlo porque no sé quién es él.

\- Supongo que dice mucho de él en sus notas, aunque no lo parezca –opinó Betty.

\- Lo hace, creo que es demasiado tierno e inseguro, pero no puedo contentarme con analizar sus palabras. No soy psicólogo, por el amor de Dios, no sé detenerme a desglosar escritos para conocer a su autor.

\- Sí, es especial, tierno, inseguro y una gran persona –concedió Betty.

\- ¿Estás recordándome que tú lo conoces y yo no?

\- Estoy haciéndote saber que ese chico vale la pena, Lou.

\- ¿Tienes papel, Betty? Necesitaré que le entregues algo más por mí.

*⛵*

\- Cariño, te he buscado por todo el establecimiento –Niall se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su espalda -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dejado atrás este rincón en la terraza.

\- Sabes que me encanta la vista y adoro sentir la brisa en mi rostro.

Niall tarareó sin mucha convicción.

\- Destruiste de nuevo el esmalte de tus uñas –mencionó lo obvio al reparar en sus manos. Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia-. Siempre lo haces por algo, H –insistió Niall.

\- Louis me escribió –cambió de tema para evitar mencionar lo que Niall ya sabía y deseaba oír de su boca.

Intentaba ignorar los malos comentarios. No lo lograba y la prueba estaba a la vista, sin embargo, creía que ponerse a recordar lo sucedido era tirar por la borda su mínimo intento de superación.

Le sorprendía bastante la poca madurez de las personas, incluida la suya que no podía evitar verse afectado por algo tan ridículo.

\- ¿Qué dice? –cuestionó Niall mirando el papel entre sus dedos.

\- Me preguntó qué sentía por él y se lo escribí –reconoció avergonzado-. Pensé que iba a verlo extraño y creí que no querría saber más de mí. Me envió este papel hoy, dijo que no intente más dejar de escribirle y que quiere conocerme. También me preguntó si tenía algo con _mi amigo._

\- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó con curiosidad Niall.

\- Te mencioné en la carta de esa forma.

\- Oh, alguien está muy interesado en su misterioso admirador –bromeó Niall al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la mejilla con su mano libre.

\- No es así –negó recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Yo creo que sí, bebé –contradijo Niall mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Louis estuvo jugando fútbol con nosotros. Preguntó si alguno estudiaba composición y si conocíamos a alguien que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Que mi tímido y feo mejor amigo estudia eso y que le escribe notas a alguien llamado Louis.

\- No lo hiciste –desmintió Harry entre risas.

\- No, pero debí hacerlo. Escribe esa carta así podemos ir a casa, niño bonito.

-⚓-

" _Hola, Lou_

_¿Es verdad que has estado preguntando por mí?_

_Por favor, no lo hagas. Realmente no creo que logres encontrarme pero, si lo haces, te sentirás muy desilusionado._

_Puedo asegurarte que no soy esa persona en la que piensas cuando lees las cartas, Lou. Como cuando lees un libro e imaginas al personaje de una forma y luego en la película ponen a un actor con características completamente opuestas._

_Sé que mencioné desear conocerte, sin embargo, no podría hacerlo ahora. Me moriría de vergüenza al cruzarte porque tú sabrías todo lo que siento. No dejaré que eso pase, sería muy incómodo._

_Por otro lado, Lou, lo único que tengo con mi amigo es una gran amistad. No conozco el motivo de tu pregunta, pero debo admitir que me ha emocionado un poco._

_También me emociona que quieras que siga escribiéndote._

_Por cierto, alguien me ha mostrado fotos de la escenografía en la que están trabajando. Mi humilde opinión y yo pensamos que se ve increíble._

_Promete que me harás caso con eso de querer conocerme, Lou._

_H"_

\- Perdón, nene, me temo que no te prometeré nada –susurró Louis para sí mismo.

Ató sus cartas, se puso de pie y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Betty.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Lou? –ofreció amable la mujer.

\- Puedes. La pregunta es, ¿quieres?

\- Oh, ya veo por dónde viene esto.

\- Betty, es el último año de ambos aquí. No puedo terminar la universidad sin encontrarlo antes.

\- Cariño, él tendrá sus razones para elegir actuar de esta forma.

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Crees que lo conozco y por eso no quiere que sepa su identidad? ¿Nos odiamos mutuamente?

\- No sé si se conocen –negó con sinceridad-. Creo que él está lejos de odiarte y déjame decirte que me sentiría muy decepcionada de ti si tú odias a ese chico.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres? –preguntó con curiosidad ante su confesión.

\- Sabes que llevo tiempo trabajando aquí –asintió para que Betty continúe con su relato-. De todos los estudiantes que veo a diario durante años, pocos son los que continúan acercándose a saludar. Están quienes te recuerdan y levantan su mano al pasar, y quienes se detienen a hablar contigo y preguntan cómo está todo en tu vida. Tú y él pertenecen al último grupo.

\- ¿Hace mucho lo conoces? –quiso saber entre sonrisas.

\- El mismo tiempo que a ti, Lou, cinco años –Betty estiró su mano sobre el escritorio y la colocó encima de la de él-. Recuerdo bien la primera vez que los vi a ambos. Tú eras más grande y despreocupado, sabías lo que hacías y lucías feliz. Él estaba aterrado, era un niño recién salido de la escuela. Tartamudeaba al hablar, temblaba y se hallaba completamente ruborizado. Lo ayudé a encontrar el sitio correcto en el campus y desde ese día no ha dejado de venir a dialogar conmigo en los tiempos libres.

\- Soy más grande, entonces –dedujo en voz alta-. Realmente deseo conocerlo y no entiendo por qué no quiere que sepa quién es.

\- No lo sé, Lou, no me lo ha dicho.

\- Cuéntame sobre él, Betty.

\- Puedo ver lo que intentas hacer, cariño –Betty palmeó su mano antes de romper el contacto que mantenían-. No traicionaré su confianza.

\- No hay dobles intenciones de por medio, lo prometo –Louis alzó sus manos con inocencia-. Solamente quiero saber algo de él –no mentía.

\- Es un gran chico. Uno muy lindo, de hecho.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Lo es –repitió riendo-. Un bello rostro que combina con una bella personalidad, pero me temo que él no se da cuenta de ello.

*⛵*

" _Hey, H, lamento no poder prometerte nada._

_Tengo la intención de encontrarte y lo haré. No te puedes esconder de mí por siempre._

_Primero debemos conocernos para saber cómo nos sentiremos con ello, ¿no crees?_

_Yo creo que me sentiré muy feliz de conocerte, porque algo me dice que eres una personita muy increíble. Yo_ _opino que sí podrías ser esa persona que pienso._

_El motivo de mi pregunta fue asegurarme que ambos estemos en la misma pagina, ¿no estoy malinterpretando las cosas aquí, cierto?_

_Debo admitir que detesto no poder mostrarte yo mismo el teatro._

_A mí me emociona saber tu opinión y también me emociona que me escribas._

_Louis :)_

_P.D. Lamento mi fea letra"_

Harry sonrió al releer la pequeña nota.

El papel en su mano actuaba como un mundo paralelo en el que su fantasía se hacía realidad y Louis no estaba coqueteando con Brad justo delante de sus ojos.

Si bien la relación nunca llegaba a ser seria, Harry los había visto tontear en reiteradas oportunidades.

Brad lucía como el chico lindo de toda película adolescente. Harry se sentía como el amigo feo y torpe del chico lindo de toda película adolescente.

Miró por última vez a la cancha de fútbol antes de escribir su carta.

-⚓-

_"Hola, Lou_

_Es una pena que no puedas prometerme nada. En ese caso, voy a pedirte por favor que no me idealices. Me lastimaría demasiado no ser aquello que tú crees que soy._

_Me haría muy feliz conocerte y que tú sigas pensando que soy increíble, Lou._

_De mi parte, no estás malinterpretando las cosas... Llevo cinco años queriendo al mismo chico._

_Creo que te entiendo, Lou, me sucede algo similar. La envidia es mala, pero no puedo evitar sentirla al verte jugueteando entre los brazos de Brad._

_Por cierto, eres un gran jugador de fútbol. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien, Lou?_

_H_

_P.D. Tú me mostraste el teatro antes que todos y mejor que nadie, Lou._

_Y tu letra es adorable, ya te lo había dicho"._

Harry quería agradecerle a aquella extraña fuerza que había impulsado el valor en su sangre para permitirle escribir tales sentimientos.

_*_ ⛵*

\- Hey, Lou.

Un pomo de acrílico rebotó en su estómago luego de la llamada de atención.

Parpadeó confundido hacia el pequeño elemento y lo tomó en sus manos antes de enfrentar el rostro de Liam.

\- ¿Me acabas de arrojar tu preciada pintura?

\- Está vacío –respondió a la vez que encogía sus hombros-. Llevo cinco minutos hablando solo.

\- Lo siento, Li –se disculpó mientras frotaba su rostro en un intento por despejarse.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez que te tiene tan perdido? –preguntó Liam con la vista fija en la carta sobre su regazo.

\- Dijo que me quiere –contó con aquella ridícula e involuntaria sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ya veo –canturreó Liam.

\- Me ha dicho que sintió envidia de Brad, ¿creo que pueden ser celos? –declaró entre risueño y dubitativo.

\- ¿Bromeas? –Liam soltó una carcajada poco discreta-. Tu chico suena más intrépido que en cartas anteriores.

\- No insistió en que no lo busque.

\- Eso es genial, Lou –opinó su amigo sin dejos de diversión-. ¿Es en lo que pensabas?

\- Sí y no –suspiró-. Utilizó otras palabras, pero ha dicho que me vio jugando fútbol.

\- Jugamos en los recesos, cualquier estudiante puede vernos –Liam mencionó lo obvio-. ¿Por qué ha llamado tu atención?

\- Siento que no lo escribió al pasar.

\- ¿Qué crees, Lou?

\- Creo que los chicos mintieron cuando negaron conocer a estudiantes de composición. Además, _H_ supo cuando pregunté por él en aquel juego.

\- ¿Has hablado con Niall? –Louis negó en silencio-. Estudia educación musical –informó Liam.

 _-_ ⚓-

\- Sigues sin leerla –declaró Niall al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a un lado suyo en su pequeño sofá.

Harry asintió en silencio e intentó deshacer el rodete en su cabello.

\- Deja a tu pelo tranquilo, lo has armado y desarmado cuatro veces seguidas -Niall retuvo sus manos y las acarició calmadamente-. ¿Qué te ha puesto tan nervioso?

\- He sido muy directo en mi última nota –confesó avergonzado-. Me da miedo su respuesta.

\- Si esa carta dice algo malo, me comprometo a limpiar por un mes las necesidades de tus mascotas.

\- También son tus mascotas –lo incluyó.

\- Te quieren más a ti –objetó Niall entre sonrisas.

\- ¿Mes y medio?

\- Amor, estoy tan convencido que diré un año si con ello te sientes más seguro.

Harry se acurrucó en su lugar y desdobló con pulso tembloroso el trozo de papel.

_"Hola, tierno **H**..._

_Por empezar, cariño, no soy bueno en muchas cosas. Una de ellas, al parecer, es brindarte la confianza suficiente para que desees darte a conocer._

_No tengo intenciones de lastimarte, al menos no voluntariamente, puedes despreocuparte por ello._

_Es bueno saber que estamos en la misma página, entonces. Por cierto, entre Brad y yo no hay nada actualmente, de hecho, creo que puedo estar interesado en una persona anónima..._

_Ahora, **H** , quiero proponerte un trato. Si yo descubro tu nombre, debemos encontrarnos cara a cara; si fallo en mi búsqueda, eres libre de decidir si vamos o no a conocernos._

_¿Aceptas?_

_Louis :)_

_P.D. Tú sí sabes cómo revivir la autoestima de una persona"._

\- La cursi y asquerosa mueca en tu rostro me dice que seguiré sin juntar materia fecal –se regodeó Niall.

*⛵*

Louis tomó a Liam por la correa de su mochila y tiró de él hasta el escritorio de Betty.

\- Dime que tienes lo mío –rogó apenas se detuvieron frente a la sonriente mujer.

\- Estoy muy bien, Louis, gracias por preocuparte –se burló mientras rebuscaba en un cajón a su derecha.

\- Lo siento, Betty, es muy importante esta vez –insistió.

\- Mierda, Lou, te oyes como un mediocre bolo de película mafiosa –se quejó Liam.

Louis ignoró el comentario de su amigo y cogió ansioso la nota que le era entregada.

_"¡Hola!_

_No eres tú en quien no tengo confianza, Lou, por favor no pienses eso._

_Ciertamente es bueno saberlo... Me ha puesto feliz._

_Me temo que mis cartas me hacen sentir demasiado expuesto, pero pienso que sería grosero de mi parte no aceptar tu trato. Es justo, después de todo._

_Tengo miedo, Lou, algo me dice que he perdido incluso antes de aceptar._

_No juegues tan sucio, dame algo de ventaja._

_H"_

\- ¡Ha aceptado, Li! –compartió eufórico.

Liam lo observó entre sorprendido y aliviado. Lo rodeó con su brazo y besó su coronilla antes de hablar.

\- Me alegra no haber renunciado a mi almuerzo por nada.

-⚓-

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –cuestionó Liam tras él.

\- Se supone que me dedicaré a la actuación, Li –masculló a la vez que intentaba relajar los músculos de su rostro para lucir espontáneo.

Acosar a los amigos de sus amigos no era su actividad favorita, sin embargo, él había preguntado legítimamente y ninguno de ellos optó por responderle.

Esperó a que el inocente chico frente a él terminara de luchar con su montón de apuntes y luego se acercó sonriente.

\- Hey, Alex –llamó despreocupado.

\- Louis, Liam, hola –saludó alegre.

\- ¿Vendrás al partido de hoy? –preguntó Louis.

\- Lo dudo, debo ponerme al día con la lectura si quiero aprobar el próximo parcial.

\- Eso es una mierda –se compadeció con sinceridad-. Escucha, necesito tu ayuda antes de dejarte ir –Alex asintió dándole el pie para continuar-. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al amigo de Niall?

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico, Lou? –pidió un confundido Alex.

\- Sí, lo siento, tengo entendido que él estudia composición –soltó con fingidas dudas.

\- Oh, hablas de Harry –mencionó a la ligera-. No estoy seguro de dónde puedas hallarlo ahora mismo, pero casi todas las aulas de composición están en el segundo piso.

\- Descuida, iré a buscarlo allí –cuidó de moderar su sonrisa y palmeó el brazo de Alex-. Gracias, amigo, suerte en tus estudios.

*⛵*

_"Hola, amor_

_¿Podrías definir "jugar sucio"? No estoy seguro sobre qué tanto abarca el término..._

_No me hagas sentir culpable, juro que mis intenciones son buenas._

_Por cierto, Harry, te espero a las 5 junto al ventanal del 2do piso._

_No intentes escapar, he averiguado y sé que no hay cursadas de composición a esa hora._

_No estás obligado a venir, pero realmente me gustaría que quieras hacerlo. Esperaré, hoy hasta que cierre la facultad y luego el tiempo que necesites._

_Louis :)_

_P.D. Ven, por favor._

_P.D. 2: Sólo si realmente quieres hacerlo y esto no es incómodo para ti, no quiero obligarte, puedes decirme que no"._

_-_ ⚓-

El día estuvo soleado desde que sonó su despertador. Sin embargo, a las cuatro de la tarde en punto, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de espesas nubes negras.

Ahora, a tan solo media hora de encontrarse con Louis, pesadas gotas comenzaron a tamborilear contra el techo de la universidad.

El sonido era reconfortarte, pero Harry no podía evitar ser invadido por la nostalgia característica de los días grises.

¿Era prudente continuar con lo planeado? Realmente esperaba que aquello sobre las señales de la naturaleza no sea más que una fantasía.

Llevaba enamorado cinco años y más de media hora escondido en los baños con vista directa a su sitio de encuentro con Louis, no daría marcha atrás después de tanta espera.

Su salud mental no era tan crítica, la antelación a la hora pactada tenía explicaciones lógicas.

Sus cursadas dieron por finalizadas hace una hora y él realmente sabía lo que Louis haría.

No se equivocaba, tan solo diez minutos después de esconderse vio aparecer a su chico.

Louis se recargó contra el ventanal, tiró su mochila al piso y observó con poca discreción a cada persona que recorría el pasillo.

Si Harry se resistió al impulso de caminar hacia él, fue porque no deseaba estropear su encuentro debido a la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba.

El segundo piso solía liberarse a partir de las cinco de la tarde. El interior de Harry revoloteaba al saber que Louis lo había tenido en cuenta para brindarle mayor privacidad.

Muy a su pesar, el revoloteo no duró demasiado. En su lugar, una enorme pelota de negatividad cobró vida en su estómago.

El corredor se hallaba momentáneamente vació y la voz de Louis vibró contra las paredes. Lo hizo también la sensual tonada de Brad.

Harry evitó trastabillar con sus pies y se ocultó detrás de la puerta para escuchar con claridad.

\- Lo siento, Brad, estoy esperando por alguien.

\- Vamos, Lou, la tarde se presta para recuperar el calor bajo las sábanas.

\- No en este momento -se quejó Louis mientras empujaba suavemente a Brad-. Detente o te golpearé -gruñó.

Harry no se detuvo a entristecerse por el _"No, nunca más"_ que estaba esperando oír.

\- Woah, entiendo –Brad retrocedió con las manos alzadas-. De todas formas, ¿a quién esperas? No hay nadie por aquí a estas horas.

\- A Harry -respondió Louis con cierta incertidumbre.

Brad jugó con su atractivo cabello e inclinó la cabeza antes de hablar.

\- ¿Quién? -cuestionó entre confundido y desinteresado.

\- Harry -repitió Louis- ¿El amigo de Niall? -ofreció.

\- No sabía que lo conocías –musitó Brad extrañado- Lo he visto junto al grupo de Dan en algunas ocasiones y no he podido dejar de pensar en lo raro que el tipo es. Amigo, sabes bien que he entregado el culo en algunas ocasiones, pero sigo siendo un hombre. Pienso que el chico es un experimento repugnante en donde el cuerpo es de hombre, la ropa es mixta y el cabello junto a las uñas son de mujer -Brad se carcajeó al terminar su frase. Luego agitó su brazo restándole importancia-. Lo que sea, te ofreceré una vez más pasar la tarde conmigo. Admite que se oye más atractivo mi plan.

\- Brad...

Comenzó Louis y Harry no se iba a quedar allí para ver el resto.

La bola de negatividad trepó hasta su pecho, cerró su garganta e inundó sus ojos de lágrimas.

La ansiedad se expandió con rapidez y no fue capaz de esquivar un cesto de basura al correr fuera de su escondite.

Se encogió ante el golpe, ignoró los ojos de ambos chicos sobre él y no aminoró su imperioso ritmo de huida.

Volvió a caminar cuando salió del campus, allí donde él se mezclaba con las personas y su llanto con la lluvia.

Cuando llegó a su casa el esmalte de sus uñas se hallaba despedazado. No tanto como sus sentimientos e ilusiones, sin embargo.

Harry se paró frente al espejo del baño. Su cabello lucía insulso al pegarse empapado contra su rostro. Rebuscó en el cesto bajo el lavatorio, tomó las tijeras y enfrentó con decisión el irritado reflejo de sus ojos.

Él no tenía dudas sobre quién era. Lo malo era saber que con aquello no alcanzaba.

Brad colocó en palabras el pensamiento casi unánime de la sociedad.

Harry no se engañaba más con falsos discursos. En el mundo existen demasiadas bocas abiertas para tantas mentes cerradas. Se hallaba cansado de escuchar repetitivas e hipócritas utopías de mundos felices donde todos pueden ser en libertad sin que nadie los juzgue.

Harry conocía por experiencia propia que el liberalismo y la tiranía eran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Dolía chocar siempre con la realidad y no poder amortiguar el golpe. Dolía esforzarse por acallar los prejuicios. Dolía cuando la opinión ajena era más fuerte que tus convicciones y dominaba tu realidad.

Dolía recordar que Louis no era su chico.

Le dolía, sobre todo, no ser nadie debido a no encajar en el ideal de persona bonita, querible, deseable y merecedora de cosas brillantes.

*⛵*

24 horas y dos botellas de cerveza después, Louis seguía sin saber qué había sucedido.

Se encontraba en aquel extraño limbo que producían los hechos inesperados y turbulentos. Suposiciones invadían su cabeza y comenzaban a perturbarle el juicio.

De lo único que estaba seguro era del dolor pulsando en los rasgos de Harry.

No entendía por qué sus planes habían desembocado en tal escena, pero se convenció a sí mismo de solucionar cada suceso desacertado para así poder retomar su relación desde el bienestar en el que se hallaban.

De todos los escenarios imaginados, sucedió el único que él esperaba no vivenciar.

Cuando Harry lo divisó esperando por él al salir de clases, su rostro se transformó en una asustada mueca. Sus manos tiraron de la capucha que llevaba puesta para cubrir un poco más su rostro y sin darle una nueva mirada, trastabilló hasta el lado opuesto del corredor.

Louis iba a seguirlo si no fuera por la forma en que sus piernas se paralizaron al verlo buscar refugio en Dan y el resto de sus amigos. Él era bueno en encontrar soluciones espontáneas cuando ocurrían imprevistos arriba de un escenario, pero era terriblemente malo en resolver conflictos de la vida real.

Tomó asiento en un rincón del pasillo, se aferró a su cuaderno y tamborileó una lapicera en busca de concentración. Él también podía escribir una carta.

Al terminar, corrió a través el campus en busca de la única persona que iba a escucharlo.

Cuando lo halló, recargado sobre un banco con apuntes en sus piernas, Niall habló apenas lo vio detenerse frente a él.

\- Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomaría.

La dureza en su tono le hacía saber que el chico no estaba contento con él.

\- Mierda, Niall, intenté hablar con Harry.

\- No lo voy a culpar por no querer verte, no esta vez.

\- ¿Podrías entregarle una carta de mi parte? –solicitó entregando el papel.

Niall lo tomó entre suspiros, lo colocó en su mochila y clavó sus ojos en los suyos en busca de explicaciones.

\- Supongo que vas a saber lo que escribí. Prefiero hablar contigo sobre algo que no le he dicho a él.

\- Tengo clases en veinte minutos –la voz de Niall continuaba sin escucharse con la alegría habitual.

\- Niall, ambos sabemos que Harry me gusta. Estoy seguro de haberte mencionado lo lindo que él es en más de una oportunidad.

\- No estoy seguro sobre cuál es el motivo de hacerme saber esto a mí, en ninguna de las ocasiones, Louis. Nunca te has acercado a él.

\- No quiero que abogues a mi favor –aclaró-. Hasta que Harry lo sepa, yo solo deseaba aclarar contigo que no estoy bromeando con él.

\- Lo sé, Louis. Ese fue el motivo por el cual no le aconsejé terminar con todo esto. Harry se siente deprimido por las razones equivocadas y yo no sería tan idiota como para incentivar la relación si pensara que tú podrías acabar con él. Encuentra tus pelotas y enfrenta a Harry esta vez.

Niall aupó sus pertenencias antes de alejarse con una mirada menos disgustada.

-⚓-

Harry se encontraba devorando una enorme cantidad de palomitas de maíz cuando Niall atravesó la puerta de su departamento.

\- Hola Ni –saludó con su boca medio llena.

\- Hola, amor –Niall caminó hacia él con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro-. Supe que has estado con los chicos antes de huir.

\- Sí, yo... ¡Hey! –protestó avergonzado-. No he huido.

\- Me alegra que te hayas acercado por iniciativa propia –sonrió Niall-. Tuvo un lado bueno haber escapado de Louis.

\- No quería quedarme allí de pie mientras él se reía de mí.

\- Nunca le brindes a alguien ese poder, Harry. Hazte valer en lugar de correr –Niall rebuscó en su mochila a medida que hablaba-. Ten, la envía Louis.

Harry tomó con inseguridad la hoja de papel que le era ofrecida.

_"Hola, Harry_

_Me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás para manipular lo sucedido. Mierda, bonito, estaba tan emocionado por verte. He enterrado mi sonrisa en la almohada mientras creaba diversos escenarios para nuestro encuentro. Todos eran perfectos, por si te lo estabas preguntando._

_No puedo, lamentablemente. No es posible hacer tal cosa ni la realidad es perfecta._

_Las disculpas algunas veces saben a poco, pero no por eso dejan de ser necesarias. Perdón, Harry, te pido disculpas por cualquier accionar mío que te haya causado daño._

_¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné que mis intenciones no eran lastimarte voluntariamente? Eso no ha cambiado, cariño._

_Harry, me siento realmente mal con lo que ha pasado. Me entristece el hecho de no poder estar contigo ahora mismo. Creo que eso significa algo, ¿no lo crees tú?_

_Siento que tenemos algo importante aquí. Tiene que serlo o no dolería en absoluto._

_Quiero intentarlo una vez más._

_No te obligaré, pero tampoco me daré por vencido. Déjame conocerte apropiadamente, por favor. Deja que te muestre quién soy realmente, si siguen pensando que no quieres saber nada de mí, entonces dejaré me alejaré completamente._

_Louis :)_

_P.D. ¿Puedes verlo ahora, **H**? No soy bueno en muchas cosas, mejor dicho, hago mal muchas cosas. De eso se trata, creo yo. Debemos equivocarnos una y otra vez hasta logar ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos"._

*⛵*

Cuando Harry se propuso dejar que las cosas se dieran solas, no esperaba toparse de frente con Louis en los pasillos de la universidad.

Estaba agradecido, en cierto punto. Él deseaba dialogar con Louis, pero sabía que nunca se animaría a ir hasta el chico por cuenta propia.

En cierto punto, solamente. Porque aunque el destino haya colaborado con situarlos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, él todavía debía envalentonarse para pronunciar palabra.

Su mente trajo a relucir una numerosa lista de pensamientos humillantes. En primer lugar estaba el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace pocos días con Brad, luego el saber que se hallaba de pie delante del chico al que le había confesado sus sentimientos porque creía que todo iba a quedar en un juego anónimo sin importancia.

Harry se arrepintió de haber tenido el coraje para fusionar sus miradas al divisar las hostiles muecas que contorsionaban el rostro de Louis.

Sus ojos enfocaron el piso al mismo tiempo que Louis se inclinaba hacia él con una mano alzada. El sorpresivo y suave roce en un mechón de su corto cabello lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

\- Tu pelo –murmuró con mayor suavidad-. Harry...

Harry quería que su valentía no viniera con fecha de expiración. Él no podía dominar su ansiedad por más tiempo. Más tarde se arrepentiría por escapar, por no ofrecer un intercambio más ameno, pero ahora mismo solo necesitaba librarse de aquella incomodidad que lo ahogaba.

\- Gracias por la carta –lo interrumpió aceleradamente antes de esquivarlo y alejarse.

-⚓-

Louis no esperaba poder cambiar el mundo, pero no por eso iba a continuar haciendo mierda destructiva. Creía que uno de los mayores daños cometidos por las personas era el no accionar por creer que su gesto era pequeño o no iba a modificar las cosas.

Él haría algo, mínimo, porque no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo a la maldad ser popularmente aceptada. Él no tenía pensado vivir en una sociedad donde estaba mal visto ser uno mismo.

Salirse del estereotipo impuesto parecía ser una transgresión digna de rechazo y castigo. Louis anhelaba que el estereotipo de moda sea no estereotipar a nada ni nadie.

Tomó una lapicera y la agitó en el aire antes de llevarla hacia la hoja delante de él.

" _Hey, Harry_

_¿Sabes cuál es el motivo por el que las personas recurren a la agresión?_

_Te diré mi respuesta. Lo siento si la consideras un cliché, es un actor quien se encuentra hablando._

_Los seres humanos somos miedosos. Tenemos miedo de ser, de hacer, de equivocarnos. Eso nos lleva a ser cobardes. Nos acobarda intentar, accionar, innovar, modificar algo._

_Por convicción o por inercia, nos resulta más cómodo y seguro mantenernos sobre una línea ya trazada para no distinguir entre todos los demás y llamar la atención._

_Llamar la atención significa exponernos al juicio de los demás. Exponernos al juicio de los demás significa enfrentarnos a todo aquello que nos puede desestabilizar, poner en duda y obligarnos a luchar._

_Es difícil y los seres humanos además de miedosos somos holgazanes._

_Cuando una persona se anima a ser ella misma, llama la atención. ¿De quién? De todos aquellos que prefirieron no luchar, no aceptarse a sí mismos y en su lugar eligieron la comodidad de seguir las normas dictadas._

_Ellos no se animan, Harry, entonces envidian y repudian a todo aquel que sí lo hace._

_¿Sabes quiénes se perjudican? Los que optan por someterse ante ese odio irracional y se resignan a operar bajo aquellas normativas asignadas. Porque cuando llegue la hora de mirar hacia atrás, se darán cuenta que la oportunidad pasó, verán que vivieron una vida que no era la suya y se arrepentirán de no haber hecho lo que deseaban._

_Estamos aquí por poco tiempo. No nos llevaremos nada con nosotros. Es éste nuestro momento de hacer._

_No sé tú, pero yo no quiero retorcerme en mi tumba pensando en todo lo que podría haber hecho y no hice por cobarde._

_De todas maneras, Harry, no permitas que nadie te diga de qué forma debes vivir o ser. Tú haces tu propio camino. Tú decides, siempre._

_Por otro lado, bonito, ¿recuerdas tu pedido sobre no idealizarte? Es mi turno de suplicarte algo. Por favor, no pongas en mi cabeza pensamientos que no son los míos._

_Te conocí y sigo pensando que eres increíble._

_Louis :)_

_P.D. Nunca te he idealizado, por cierto, pero podría comenzar a hacerlo si no nos permites continuar conociéndonos..."_

_*_ ⛵*

Harry sentía que el sobre en sus manos era capaz de quemar cada porción de piel con la que hacía contacto. Quizá el papel se desintegraría a causa del calor y caería en forma de cenizas entre sus dedos.

Era una sensación asfixiante. A cada paso que daba sentía que su temperatura corporal iba mimetizándose con la del objeto que llevaba consigo.

Se detuvo detrás de la espalda de Louis y exhaló todo el aire contenido en un fallido intento de soltar sus dudas. Haría esto. Si las cosas no funcionaban, ellos no tenían que volver a verse nunca más una vez finalizado su último año universitario.

Tiró de su cabello y sin pensarlo se dejó caer a un lado del otro hombre. El frío de la desolada escalera en la que se hallaban sentados contrastó con su calidez anterior.

\- Uh, hola –saludó con la vista fija en los escalones frente a él.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver la forma en que Louis giraba hacia él y lo observaba con el rostro ladeado.

\- Hey, hola.

\- ¿Estoy... –su voz perdió volumen a mitad de palabra. Relamió sus labios antes de intentarlo una vez más-. ¿Estoy molestando? –cuestionó deteniéndose sobre los apuntes en el regazo de Louis.

\- Todo lo contrario, bonito.

Su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente hacia el rostro ajeno. Louis se rio al ver la expresión en su cara. No podía decir qué era tan divertido, pero apostaba que sus facciones lo estaban dejando en ridículo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y Harry debió arrastrar una de sus manos sobre su rodilla para ocultar el temblor. Louis siguió el movimiento, estiró su brazo y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Me gusta –elogió estudiando el esmalte negro en sus uñas.

Era confuso, el sorpresivo contacto de Louis lograba alterarlo y calmarlo en partes iguales.

Louis colocó sus extremidades superiores sobre el escalón, allí donde una porción de espacio libre los mantenía separados a excepción de sus dedos tocándose.

Harry se enfocó en el pequeño discurso que había ensayado mentalmente antes de olvidarlo.

\- No es todo el tiempo –comenzó-. Hay momentos en los que puedo ser yo mismo y sentirme increíble.

Su mano libre sostuvo el sobre en dirección a Louis.

\- ¿Qué es? –preguntó. Los ojos azules lo dejaron de visualizar por primera vez desde que había llegado. Su contacto se perdió cuando Louis tomó el rectángulo de papel.

\- Es una entrada para el concierto de esta noche en el auditorio. Toco el piano en la orquesta –aclaró-. No tienes que ir si no quieres, es solo que me pareció justo invitarte. Yo te conozco de esa forma, tú a mí no. En ese sitio soy plenamente yo mismo.

\- Iré –aseguró Louis con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

-⚓-

Técnicamente hablando, Louis no conoce de música. La orquesta sonaba de puta madre, pero él no podía decir si una nota fue lograda o no, si una partitura fue bien leída o no.

Todo lo que Louis sabe, aquello de lo que sí puede hablar con certeza, es sobre los sentimientos. 

Harry desbordaba sentimientos ante el piano. Louis deseaba hacer un poema basado en las manos del hombre danzando de tecla en tecla. Quería enumerar con lujo de detalle cada sensación transmitida por las expresiones corporales que emitía al tocar. Anhelaba memorizar la infinita cantidad de muecas faciales que acompañaban apropiadamente la intensidad de la música.

Harry era pasión, era vulnerabilidad y transparencia. Él no sólo sentía la música, él lograba que toda persona escuchando sea capaz de sentirla.

Louis necesitaba que Harry pueda verse de esa forma. Creía que todos debían vivir de la misma manera en que Harry tocaba el piano si querían ser felices.

Con fuerza, con entusiasmo, con afán, con libertad, con franqueza y sencillez. Con amor.

Harry apenas levantó la cabeza cuando la música se detuvo y los aplausos cortaron el silencio. Louis buscó su mirada y articuló un _"increíble"_ con sus labios.

Supo que Harry lo entendió cuando agachó su rostro para ocultar una sonrisa.

*⛵*

Louis pensó que escribir una pequeña nota iba a resultar menos intimidante que realizar su pregunta verbalmente.

_"Hey, bonito_

_¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?_

_Louis :)_ _"_

Sin embargo, al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry, supo que ambas acciones eran igual de embarazosas.

El rosado pasó a rojo cuando Harry alzó su rostro y lo divisó observándolo a pocos pasos de distancia. Louis se acercó entre sonrisas.

\- Hola –saludó con su mirada fija en los amplios ojos verdes.

\- Hola –la voz de Harry salió entré carraspeos.

Louis ensanchó la sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su palma abierta a Harry.

\- ¿Vienes? –preguntó.

Harry asintió y cerró su temblorosa mano sobre la suya.

Se hallaban a mitad de camino cuando Louis se sorprendió al oír la risueña voz tras él.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? -preguntó Harry. 

\- A Disney.

Louis tiró con suavidad de Harry mientras el chico se reía ante su respuesta.

\- ¡Buen día, Betty! –gritó Louis al pasar frente al escritorio junto al teatro.

Mientras la carcajada de Betty quedaba a sus espaldas, Louis empujó la puerta de madera y continuó avanzando entre estrechos pasillos.

Se detuvo cuando se hallaron sobre el escenario, parados en medio de diferentes estructuras que conformaban la escenografía.

Louis volteó a estudiar a Harry, sus manos todavía unidas.

El hombre sonreía mientras sus ojos recorrían de ida y vuelta cada construcción e iluminación a su alrededor.

\- Es mi parque de fantasías –expresó Louis.

\- Se ve asombroso –admitió Harry-. Se siente la magia, sí, pero también podría ser Disney por la cantidad de personas correteando de un lado a otro –bromeó.

\- Es el último ensayo antes del estreno –explicó.

Harry lo miró a la cara antes de hablar.

\- No te desearé suerte, lo prometo –Louis emitió una carcajada-. Todo va a estar increíble, sin embargo. ¿Eso no da mala suerte, cierto?

\- Quiero que estés presente, ¿vendrás?

\- ¿De verdad? –Harry sonrió tras el asentimiento de Louis-. Lo haré, sí. Yo...uh... tenía pensado hacerlo de todas formas.

Louis sintió un cosquilleo extendiéndose desde su panza hasta su pecho.

\- Haré un pase VIP para ti.

Harry ocultó una risa tras su mano libre.

Louis los movió una vez más al pasillo, allí donde la oscuridad era mayor.

Harry torció el cuello en espera.

Louis acunó su cara y sin pensarlo unió sus labios. Fue un contacto corto y casi superficial. Casi, porque él no pudo evitar profundizar el beso.

\- No te enojes, por favor –pidió Louis-. Le prometí a Betty que iba a besarte.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry se transformó de genuina sorpresa a profunda confusión.

\- Oh, yo, uh, no –tartamudeó Harry-. Está bien, creo.

\- Es decir –prosiguió Louis-. Quería, quiero, besarte –aclaró-. Temí que sería incómodo preguntar y... -soltó el aliento junto a una nerviosa risa-. ¿Es raro? Lo siento, estoy divagando y yo tendría que haberte preguntado, mierda Harry, lo siento. 

\- Lou, está bien, yo te habría dicho que sí -aclaró-. También quería, quiero, sí –vagó Harry.

\- ¿Aceptas ir a una cita conmigo, entonces? –indagó esperanzado.

\- Pensé que estábamos en la cita –respondió Harry. Sus facciones denotaban adorable desconcierto.

\- Bueno, el teatro siempre será mi lugar de encuentro favorito, pero me refiero a una cita real.

\- Acepto, Lou –afirmó Harry-. Pero debes saber que no doy besos en la primera cita.

\- Oh, mierda –exclamó siguiendo su juego-. Será la segunda, estamos en la primera.

Harry inició una nueva carcajada y Louis no fue capaz de reprimir su impulso de abrazarlo.

\- Me alegra que podamos conocernos, finalmente –confesó Louis.

\- También a mí, Lou –susurró Harry con la cara oculta en su cuello.

Su relación apenas comenzando se sentía tan inesperada y acelerada como correcta y reconfortante.

Louis podía afirmar que se trataba de su mejor protagónico.


End file.
